


Piano in the Moonlight (One-shot)

by electricpopcorncollection



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Cliffhanger, Gen, LadyNoir - Freeform, Miraculous Ladybug - Freeform, One Shot, Piano, adrien agreste - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 04:47:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6940441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/electricpopcorncollection/pseuds/electricpopcorncollection
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ladybug discovers that Chat Noir can play the piano, plus, drama!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Piano in the Moonlight (One-shot)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ALL OF YOU WONDERFUL PEOPLE](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=ALL+OF+YOU+WONDERFUL+PEOPLE).



> THIS IS A ONE-SHOT! IT WILL NOT BE CONTINUED UNLESS ENOUGH PEOPLE SAY IT NEEDS TO GO ON THAT I DECIDE IT WILL.  
> This is kinda a thank you for 200 reads in a week on my main book 'Love is Cliche, My Dear' which will 100% be continuing. I will only continue this unless about 10 people say they want more, which I doubt will happen.
> 
> Edit: OKAAY so a bunch of you said that you wanted more on this piece, and suddenly it has become more popular than my main piece. I may have to put my other one on the backburner then, because this one seems like it has a lot of potential. Is that okay you think?

Chat Noir stood in the local music shop, after hours. The door had been left unlocked, and out of curiosity, he had entered quietly. Chat had left the door open He had come across an elegant and beautiful, black, baby grand piano. Chat couldn’t have passed up the opportunity to play the instrument if he tried. The way the keys shone in the low lighting of the room, the shiny finish catching the window glares. Not to mention, the fact that it was purrfectly tuned, and to his more sensitive ears as Chat, it sounded absolutely wonderful. 

Where is that darn cat? Ladybug thought to herself as she swung from building to building. She searched for him partially but was mostly looking for any Akuma's as usual. Chat had missed patrols before, hadn’t he? She had too, rarer than he had, but she did miss occasionally. Ladybug continued to glide, catching her yo-yo on various parts of different buildings. As she made her way through the center of town, her ears picked up on something interesting. An Akuma? She instantly thought. No, this sounded too… calm, sweet sounding. She landed on the ground quietly and began to investigate the strange noise. 

Chat continued to play, he played standing up, as he wasn’t planning on staying long in the shop. Soon, he had gotten himself entranced in the beautiful chords he and the piano were able to create. His gloved hands flew over the keys with an impressive expertise. He stopped momentarily and observed his surroundings. Nobody. Chat grinned slightly to himself and began to play 7 Years, which he, in fact, knew by heart. He sang along quietly as he played, and although quiet, his semi-deep voice managed to fill the small room. 

Ladybug slid quietly through the town, the music getting closer and closer. She stopped as she heard a pause, waiting for more. She then heard the familiar tune that was on the radio frequently, and a voice that was familiar, but not too familiar. Adrien? No, he wouldn’t be out this late. Chat Noir? Her eyebrows lifted with curiosity and she crept forward, finally making it to the doorway of the shop. Ladybug’s mouth fell open as she saw her leather-clad partner standing in the moonlighten shop, his fingers gracefully sliding over the keys. She watched him play almost in a trance. Chat played with such a sad uniqueness it made her want to wrap him in a blanket, put him in a chair and shove some hot cocoa in his hands, then tell him everything would be okay. Was his life outside being a superhero bad? No, Ladybug didn’t think so. Although Chat sounded sad, he looked healthy, despite her being able to feel his ribs when she hugged him, he never seemed beaten or purposefully starved. Not physically abused, perhaps mentally? 

He continued to play, unaware of her presence behind him. Chat played with a passion that his instructor would normally criticize. No feelings, he would say. Keep your eyes on the music and play what is there. Adrien’s mother always told him the exact opposite when she had taught him. He would sit on her lap for an entire afternoon, her and him laughing and having fun as they played little melodies together. He smiled to himself, almost a sad smile. He finished his song and turned halfway around, coming face to face with the love of his life, her blue eyes brimmed with tears. An amazed smile danced on her lips, and he gave her a small smile back. 

“I didn’t know you could play… and sing like that! You’re so good!” she exclaimed excitedly. 

“Thanks! I-I…. uh, was just checking the tuning, you know?” he gave her a sheepish grin and awkwardly patted the piano. “Everything is in top shape! We should probably get going, don’t want any Akuma's out tonight!” He began to walk past her, halfway embarrassed that she saw him playing. 

She placed a hand on his chest, stopping him from going anywhere, she gently pushed him back in front of her. 

“You’re not going anywhere until you explain what that was.”

 

“I can play the piano, big whoop,” he shrugged. 

“You can’t just play, you… you’re so good! Quit trying to act like it’s not a big deal!” she smiled at him encouragingly. 

“Thank you, but I’m not sure why you’re so intrigued that I can play. What do you want to know?” He tilted his head slightly, his ears flopping to the side. 

She giggled softly. “How long have you been playing? Where did you learn how? How come you’ve never told me? Can you teach me anything? Oh! You should play another song!” she bounced on her toes excitedly, some of her inner Marinette showing. 

“As long as I can remember, my Mom and instructor, it hasn’t ever come up, no I can’t teach, and no,” he began to go around her again. Once more she placed her hand on his chest and backed him up. 

“Wait a second Kitty. Please play another song?” she pouted playfully. 

He sighed. “I really don’t want to, okay?” he answered a bit harsher than intended, some of his build up Adrien stress showing. 

“Sorry…” she murmured, her eyes falling downcast. “Can I ask why you won’t play another song?”

 

He decided that perhaps if he let her in slightly, she would stop pushing him to play again. Chat sat down on the cushioned piano bench that he had pushed aside earlier. He ran a hand through his thick, blonde hair. Ladybug sat down on the bench next to him. 

“When I was very young, my mother played the piano. She was one of the finest in all of Paris, but she won very few competitions. Mom played with a lot of passion, and judges want to see what is on the score, not what is in your head. Mom decided to give up competitions and, well, become a mother. She had me, and by the time I was three we could play some small pieces together. As I grew older, we continued to play together, spending afternoons on end just having fun and messing around together, then one day she…” he swallowed the lump building in his throat. 

She looked over at him, her voice quiet, “she… she what?” 

“I don’t know,” he answered softly, tears threatening to spill over in his eyes. 

“Chat…” she leaned over and wrapped an arm around him in a side hug. She laid her head on his shoulder. 

He rubbed his eyes, trying to rid the tears. His voice cracked quietly as he spoke. “See this is why I didn’t want to explain my life, it’s sad and I don’t want the attention for it-”

“Shut up.”

“What?”

“I said, shut up. People go through hardships and everyone needs a person to talk to. You need to talk to people when you feel sad like this, it’s not good for you!” she looked over at him, concern filling her expression. 

“You don’t understand! In my life there is nobody I can talk to, everyone turns a cold shoulder to me, just ‘Oh, Adrien is fine! No big deal!’ but it’s not like that!” he covered his face with his hands. 

She was silent for a moment before one word detonated the silence they were sitting in. 

“Adrien?”

**Author's Note:**

> IM SORRY ABOUT THAT LIL THINGY THERE UHM PLEASE DON'T MURDER ME!!!! If you want this to continue let me know! I have no idea where the story will go, so yeah! It could be a bit of a messy plot if it does go somewhere.


End file.
